For Peace's Sake
by Rachael.C727
Summary: The Hundred Year's War has suddenly come to an end without the help of the Avatar. In order to keep peace between the nations treaties and marriages have been arranged including that of Katara and the heir to the Fire Nation Kingdom. Will Katara go through with the marriage of her enemy for the sake of peace?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I've noticed in the Avatar fanfiction I've read (which is mostly smutty Zutara *shrugs*) that there are some stories that have great concepts but seem to lose their charm when it comes to character development and dialogue... and just plain bad writing. So I figured that if I couldn't find the fanfic that I wanted, might as well write it! Hold onto your butts and please enjoy. Feel free to lend suggestions, tell me what you like, what you don't like and I will do my best to take everyone's comments and apply them to my story. So without further ado, get on with the reading!

Intro: The Hundred Year's War has suddenly come to an end without the help of the Avatar. In order to keep peace between the nations treaties and marriages have been arranged including that of Katara and the heir to the Fire Nation Kingdom. Will Katara go through with the marriage of her enemy for the sake of peace?

Chapter One: What's Best for the Village

Katara's POV

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony, then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. Since then, a hundred years have passed and the war continues to rage on, harming friends and families of all nations trying to survive. My father, Hakoda, chief of the Southern Water Tribe, lead the other men of my tribe to take up arms and sail against the Fire Nation's navy.

My older brother, Sokka, and I took up the responsibilities of keeping our tribe running with the help of our grandmother, Gran-Gran. Every morning Sokka and I would hunt for food, be it otter penguins, sea cucumbers, or (if we were lucky) tiger seals. I would practice my bending while Sokka stalked our prey. Only in the quiet of the passing glaciers and occasionally inside my own home was it safe for me to train. I was the last waterbender of my tribe as the Fire Nation in the past sent raiders to my village to imprison any waterbender they found. The last raid on my village was over 10 years ago, I remember it distinctly. My mother sacrificed herself for my safety and secrecy. Because of her sacrifice, both Gran-Gran and my father frowned upon me practicing my bending.

Sokka didn't like it when I practiced, either. Unfortunately, without any proper training, I would always end up hitting him, somehow. The only time he was happy with my abilities was when I accidentally caught a whole walrus tuna with one of my water bubbles, before it broke free and landed on him. He came up with new colorful obscenities that day but didn't say a word about it to Gran-Gran.

I miss hearing him yell at me, it's been over a year since Sokka became of age and joined the fight with my father's tribesmen. Now I train and hunt on my own, in addition to assisting with tribal women duties like caring for the young by telling them tribal stories, and teaching them survival skills. Only a couple of months ago, I had taken the oldest children on a hunting trip with me, they were 7-8 years old and couldn't handle the sight of blood very well. I was scolded by most of their mothers for it. The older women seem to have understood better what I was trying to do, and the children themselves were apologetic about it. Maybe next month I'll try again, it won't be as stressful then. In a few weeks it will be the Winter Solstice; at least one of the ships from her father's fleet should be returning with food, medicine and other supplies to help my village. Like many winters past, hunting and gathering food has been difficult. And without Sokka, it has been especially painful.

End of POV

Katara waited in her boat with her net and icebox. Today she was hoping for some form of fish to bring back. She tracked a trail of otter penguins and knew they were having a feeding frenzy a few yards west, near the abandoned Fire Nation Vessel. Katara knew she, along with everyone else from her village, were forbidden to go near it but the animals knew that too. So here she was with good intentions trying to feed her village by bending a rule or two. What Gran-gran didn't know won't hurt her or put the rest of the village in jeopardy. Katara placed her fingers in the ice-cold water, closed her eyes, inhaled and flexed her fingers outward bending a ripple of water, hoping to feel something push back. She opened her eyes and exhaled

_Gotcha-_

A group of Polar Prawns were heading her way. She readied her net and icebox, placed her fingers back into the freezing water, and added another pulse.

_Almost… NOW_

She threw her net into the water, its weights driving it down towards the prawns and catching the majority of them. The few that escaped were caught in her bubbles and were pulled up and dropped into the ice box with the rest of the catch.

_This would make Sokka proud, _ she thought, sadly.

She missed her brother. She would give **anything **for this war to end, just so she could see the rest of her family again.

'_Do what is best for the village'_

That was Katara's mantra. Her father told it to her and Sokka before he left. Gran-Gran would tell her that when she would be caught waterbending by another tribes-member. Sokka said it before he joined their father in the war. She sighed.

_Getting depressed is of no help to them now is it? _Katara scolded herself.

She pondered what else she could do to help around her village and wound up docking near the frozen Fire Nation's vessel. Her village was pretty desperate to find a way to stay warm this harsh winter. Winter Solstice or not, they really needed supplies like coal or wood to feed the fires in their huts.

_How ironic_, she thought bitterly. _The element that the village so desperately needed to survive is being wielded by the enemy they are desperately fighting against._

Katara hated the war, hated the Fire Nation. How could a war last for a hundred years and never yield? What will happen when it ends? How could they possibly win? Katara's thought just grew darker and darker and she found herself spiraling down towards depression again.

_No._ She assured herself. _We will survive through any means necessary._

Katara looked at the trapped enemy ship. It was the remnants of a fierce battle between the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation from her grandmother's days. It must have been trapped by the waterbenders of her tribe. There was no way glaciers could naturally form beneath the cruiser like _that_.

The ship may have given Gran-Gran nightmares, but it gave Katara hope. And right now, she hoped she could find something worth burning in her and everyone else's huts.

_Do what's best for the village_ she thought rather cheerfully as she started to easily climb the ice wall up the ship. She was able to open the window of a port hole and slid through, carefully placing herself on the ground. It was much darker in there, wherever she was. She stood still allowing her eyes to adjust and they did a bit, but it was still pretty dark. Katara could see snow on the ground and that she was in a hallway of some sorts. She knew at least what side of the ship she was on and figured if there were going to be any supplies still on the ship, she should start making her way towards the ship's center and down.

Katara gulped. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. But Katara knew one thing; whatever was left on this ship wasn't needed any more by the Fire Nation. She only wished she brought a bigger bag to stuff the coal in. She started to walk forward, treading the cold hallway carefully with her right hand on the wall. When it made a break, she turned right and walked slowly and just as carefully. Katara noticed, that few of the ship's crewmen never actually left. Their remains… well… remained pretty well intact actually. Granted it was the South Pole and from what Katara saw, the crewmen didn't have very warm looking armor. Just fabrics with padded metal armor. They must have been counting on their "inner fire" to keep them warm.

_Arrogant filth_, Katara thought of the corpses disdainfully before reprimanding her thoughts. _No, they're dead, no sense in hating dead people. Besides, there was no way in telling if these crewmen even were benders. Just focus on the supplies. Help those that need it._

Katara made her way down and to what she was sure was the center of the ship. Giant hollow metal tubes weaved their way around and towards the ceiling of the room she entered. It was really big and dark towards the bottom in there and it was the bottom of the room Katara felt she needed to be. She stopped in her tracks and rummaged through her pack for her personal torch and flints. With the help of some tiger seal oil her torch lit up without any issues. She was right. The room was absolutely massive! She could fit her entire village in there! And at the bottom she saw glints of piles of coals! It was a treasure trove of heat supplies, today was a great day.

Katara walked on the metal platforms, wincing as they moaned with her shifting weight.

_I don't weigh THAT much. _Katara thought for the first time in a long time, self-consciously. She continued to slowly make her way down when she heard an awful sound of something… unhinging. Then, the platform beneath her fell. She slid along its length all the way down to the bottom, a fifteen foot drop she was sure. Her torch had since fell out of her hand and toward said piles of coal she was once so excited about. Katara couldn't figure out what was a better outcome. The coal lighting on fire with her at the bottom scrambling to get out before she suffocated, or her torch going out plunging her into darkness inhibiting her to try getting out before she froze to death. Unluckily or luckily for her, she didn't get to choose as the coal seemed to welcome the warmth of her torch and started to glow a mild red helping to illuminate the room even more.

_Well that's not SO bad_, Katara thought.

At least she was warm. Thankfully for her she still had her pack and found herself some rope. The platform was still technically attached to the exit but just at a significantly steep slant and Katara didn't want to waste any more time then she had to. Katara scooped cold coals into her pack, tied her rope securely around the top of it and flung her pack to catch the top side of the platform. It took a few attempts before she got it but when she did, Katara used all of her strength to climb back up. The room was starting to fill with smoke while Katara was halfway up the platform. It was getting warm, REALLY warm. Katara covered her nose and mouth with her parka, doing her best to slow her breaths. Her and throat burned with the lack of oxygen but she finally made it to the top. Katara unwound he pack and started to walk back to where she was. Katara then heard a bang and soon realized, there weren't just piles of coals in that room, and then she started to run. Another bang, louder, closer, then another, even louder. She reached the port hole, flung her pack out not caring where it landed, climbed through and started sliding her way down the ice walls of the cruiser.

Almost there- Katara thought.

BOOM.

Katara's body went flying from the force of that last explosion. She landed near her pack, on her shoulder with a nice POP. Her ears were ringing, her head was aching and her shoulder was in agony. The ship from her Gran-Gran's nightmares was on fire from what Katara could see. Her vision was wavering. She was so tired. She just wanted to lay there until her shoulder didn't hurt anymore.

Katara felt like she was hovering above the ground. But since the world was already spinning she paid the sensation no mind. Sleep was claiming her. It's calming and inviting promises of escaped lulled her. She almost missed the tranquil deep voice of an old man.

"Oh no, my dear, we can't have you falling asleep on us now."

Almost.

A/N:

So that's chapter 1! It's not terribly long but I needed to input Katara's situation before she gets thrown into another one. Hope it's a good introduction and that you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

For Peace's Sake

AN: Well I must say Chapter 1 was an opportunity for me to show everyone how I saw Katara as a character when I first saw ATLA. She is a devoted member of her tribe that goes above and beyond to help those that need her, even if it means breaking a few rules and guidelines because there was a greater benefit that way. Yes the Avatar in here hasn't been discovered by Katara and Sokka. That doesn't mean Aang won't show up though. I just wanted to see an alternate universe- Well not completely, more like different dimension- if Aang wasn't found _yet_ like a year from when he was originally found and in a different location. That would make Katara around 15-16ish, Sokka 16-17ish and of course Zuko 17-18ish. Now I know that would mean that the Day of Black Sun and Sozin's Comet would have already kinda passed or will be approaching very very soon. Sooooo with the power of creative (halfassed) writing let's say that those haven't occurred yet. Okay? Good! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…. Seriously, like maybe a credit card and copies of all 3 seasons of ATLA…. That's it. Sad. I know.

Chapter 2: Unfortunate Circumstances

Katara was in her bed. She knew that. She didn't know how she got there. She remembered being on the forbidden ship and a big explosion. Katara barely remembered hearing a man's voice and more than likely being carried. There was a dull throbbing in her left shoulder. She tried to lift it but cried out in pain. That's right, it was dislocated from where she landed. There was a rustle outside the flap to her room and Gran Gran popped her head in.

"Oh good you're awake" she said calmly before entering with a tray of sea cucumber soup and what looked like some kind of salve.

"What happened?" Katara asked still in a slight daze.

Gran-gran stared pointedly at Katara.

"I think I should be the one asking that," Gran-Gran said tersely. "What were you doing there Katara? You know no one from our tribe was to EVER go near that ship."

"We needed supplies," Katara said "I was trying to grab some coal for everyone before we ran out of oil. The supply ship won't be in for another few weeks."

"Katara," Gran Gran was exacerbated now. "You put not only yourself but your entire tribe at risk by doing reckless things like that!"

"Did you get the prawns in the ice box?" Katara asked wearily.

"Yes but-"Gran-gran answered not appreciating the subject change.

"And the coal in my pack?"

"Yes, it was brought in with you. Now Katara-"Gran-gran tried to get back onto what she was scolding her for before Katara interrupted once more.

"Who brought me in?" Katara asked.

"Someone I certainly wasn't expecting to see so soon." Gran-Gran in a huff. And On that note a familiar face popped around the flap of Katara's doorway. Sokka.

Katara nearly jumped from her bed of furs. Her excitement and glee almost exceeding the pain in her shoulder. Almost. Katara layed back down breathing heavily, her left hand clutching her right shoulder. Tears were forming in her eyes as she watched her brother approach her bedside.  
"I can't believe you're here" Katara choked out.

Sokka smiled fully as he hugged his sister as gently as he possibly could without hurting her.

"And in the nick of time too," her grandmother said slightly irritated from all the interruptions. " I need you to help relocate her shoulder, Sokka."

Both Sokka and Katara replied with.

"What?"

Gran-Gran shoved a small length of strong rope into Katara's mouth before she could interrupt or protest further.

"Bite on this. Sokka"

And without further instructions, Sokka left his sister's embrace, grapped her upper arm and gave a firm yank. Wincing as he felt his sister's joint pop back into place and hearing her scream through the rope in her teeth. This wasn't his ideal way of spending his first moments back home, but it kind of made up for all the times Katara soaked him and froze him with her water bending. Sokka pulled the rope from her mouth and let her cry into his chest as he stroke her back trying to determine if they were tears of joy from his arrival or pain.

Katara hugged her brother's chest and started to calm down. He grew much taller from when she last saw him. Probably almost as tall as their father now.

"Well..."Sokka said awkwardly "I'm home."

Katara let out a watery laugh which seem to assure her brother of her wellbeing.

"We saw flares from your location and then a giant explosion. I had no idea that it was you who pulled such a stunt! I was expecting to find penguin otter parts everywhere! Not-"Sokka choked up a bit and hugged Katara tighter "N-not you." Katara winced at the pain, but didn't complain. She knew what she did was so-

"S-stupid! What if something happened?! You knew that the shipments were due in a couple weeks! This village needed all the capable hands it can get Katara. Why did you do it?"

Katara really felt ashamed now. She thought she was doing what was best for the village. To survive the next coming weeks of winter before the shipment.

"I-I thought I could find more supplies on the ship," Katara stated truthfully. "I was in the engine room, where the coal was, and there was an accident, I lost my torch and the coals started to catch on fire… I didn't know about the canon powder. We were using up too much tiger seal oil; I thought that if I could get some form of fuel we could last until the shipment."

Sokka nodded his head understanding her logic.

"Well if you didn't need to wash so much it would last longer." Sokka stated teasingly. Katara scoffed.

"I only wash an extra week out of the month compared to everyone else! I can't help it for feeling grimy! Besides I remember someone else trying to use the seaweed and seal oil to style their hair every month!" She started to argue back.

"Hey!" Sokka said offended. "I was going through a phase!"

"Oh really?" Katara mocked. "Which one was that?"

"Well," Sokka said matter-of-factly ", the one where I realized I was the most attractive man in our village and had to keep up appearances." Sokka smoothed his hand over his hair to accentuate his statement.

Kanna (Gran-Gran) looked over at her grandchildren arguing as if nothing has changed a smile graced her face.

"I'll go tell your father that you're awake, Katara."

That snapped Katara's attention away from her brother and his argument about the necessities of his personal indulgences didn't inhibit the village at all.

"Dad's here too?" Katara asked incredulously. Her grandmother confirmed with a smile.

"Everyone's here."

Katara tried to bolt to the door before Sokka caught her good arm and pulled her back. His reflexes have gotten better. Dammit.

"Katara, Dad's busy talking to somebody-" Sokka tried to explain.

"But everyone just got back!" Katara practically yelled ", whoever he's having a meeting with can wait!"

_Everyone else must want to see their families too. Why couldn't she see her father now?_

"Katara," Gran-Gran spoke calmly ", He's thanking the man who found you as well as discussing business.

Now Katara was confused.

"But… I thought that Sokka found me," Katara said trying to make sense of the situation.

"I saw the flares and fire from the water," Sokka explained "The ummm other man's ship was faster. So he got to you first." Katara studied Sokka's face, he was holding back information and she didn't like it.

"The other man? You don't even know his name?" Katara asked trying to instigate Sokka.

"Of course I do!" Sokka defended, "It's just that he's not from our fleet so you wouldn't recognize him-"

"Is he from our sister tribe up North? How did they make it all the way down?"

"No Katara," Sokka started to correct her.

"Oh! Is he from the Earth Kingdom?!-"

"Katara-"

"We should welcome a foreign guest to our tribe! Even though it's not as culturally expansive-"

"Katara-"

"I'm sure they would love to see who's been helping fight the Fire Nation's Navy!-"

"KATARA!" Sokka practically shook his sister to get her attention "It's not the Earth Kingdom's battalion either!"

"Oh…" Katara said as she tried to piece everything together then looked at her brother and simply smiled. "Well if it's just a no nation merchant ship we'll greet him in kind as well."

Sokka and Gran-Gran stared at Katara silently unsure of what to say. Katara typically didn't like no nation merchants as they tended to ask a lot from those who desperately needed supplies and didn't care whose business they dealt with, but Katara wasn't going to show ill will towards those that saved her life.

"Come on Sokka," Katara stated to lighten the mood. "It's not like the Fire Nation's fleet is sitting outside our home right?" Sokka laughed nervously. Katara heard it clear as day. She looked at Gran-Gran for confirmation of her statement.

"_Right?_"

Gran-Gran looked at her granddaughter sadly and shook her head. Katara moved from her brothers side, grabbed her parka and walked out of her room and then the hut. She could see her father's entire fleet docked ; stationed further out were three enormous battleships ship with flags flying the Fire Nation emblem proudly.

Katara ran towards the docks, she could only assume that's where her father was. Her eyes were searching left and right frantically, she didn't notice her brother catching up with her but she did spot her father. He was at the very end of the deck talking with an older man wearing an elaborate red outfit and smiling. This caught Katara off-guard. He was smiling, having a pleasant conversation with this man who was obviously from the fire nation. An esteem figure, Katara had no doubt in her mind. She heard her brother behind her panting after finally catching up with Katara. She looked at Sokka dumbfounded.

"W-who is he?" Katara asked suddenly feeling dizzy. "What's going on?"

Sokka held up a finger signifying he was still catching his breath.

"_That_ man," Sokka said while pointing at the man in red, "is the man who saved your life. _That _man," Sokka pointed to their father, "is our father; he's also the chief of the Southern Water Tribe- OW!"  
Katara hit him; she noticed he was starting to joke around and didn't like it one bit. Why was the enemy off their shores? Why was everyone so damn calm? Why was her father smiling at this man?

"Stop messing around Sokka," Katara exclaimed on the verge of becoming delirious. "What is going on?!"

Sokka stood up straight looked at his sister completely serious.

"I'm not messing around Katara, that man is the man that saved you from the burning ship and is also the current acting Firelord." He smiled at her, his eyes practically brimming with tears. "The war is over."

It was on that note that Katara's mind felt over stimulated and decided that an appropriate reaction was to faint, thankfully her brother was there to catch her while calling out for her father.

"I think that is enough excitement for one day," a deep calming and eerily familiar voice broke the silence of Katara's daze.

"Yes, we shall continue peace negotiations later on," said a voice Katara knew to be her father's.

She was once again in her room, on her bed of furs but this time being watched over by her father and her enemy/ savior.

"So the war really is over," Katara spoke trying to sit up.

"Ah! So the sleeping beauty awakens! Let me get some tea. Oh thank you Kanna, that is most helpful! Here you are my dear" Said the older gentleman holding out a simple porcelain cup of warm fragrant tea. Katara took it from him with a very quiet thanks and sipped it slowly. It was good, whatever it was.

"Jasmine," the man said as if reading her thoughts. "It's one of my favorite brews."

Katara looked it the old man. He was older than her father for sure but maybe a few years younger than her grandmother. He was pale, his beard and hair completely grey like the winter clouds above the pole. He was shorter than her father and a bit rotund but he looked strong. His eyes were the color of rich honey and his smile was warm and genuine. This was the man who carried her from the wreckage, for sure. This man was the leader of the most treacherous nation Katara has ever known?

He must of saw her confusion on her face and decided to ease her mind, even just a bit.

"Forgive me dear Katara, I know it must be very strange to receive such wonderful news in such a strange way but I will confirm it. I am current acting Firelord Iroh, head of the Fire Nation until the Fire Council sees fit to establish my nephew as the official Firelord and the war is indeed over. I'm sorry we had to meet in such unfortunate circumstances."

He gave Katara another warm knowing smile as she looked at him slightly perplexed then at her father who also smiled and nodded his head as a way of confirmation. Katara couldn't hold back the tears from her eyes and covered her face as she cried in her hands. Her father embraced her shaking form holding back his own tears. It was finished. The war was over, and Katara's family was back home. Nothing could take away from Katara's joy.

A/N: Well we know that won't last long. Why do we know? Because you must have read the summary of my story before clicking on it. No? You were just expecting shameless Zutara smut? Well I don't exactly blame you . but we're not at that part of the story yet! It takes time to build a relationship, regardless of what Disney or alcoholic beverage commercials tell you. Lies like those will give you the herpes. Anyway, y'all know shits about to go down when it comes to the peace negotiations. Please feel free to review and post opinions/ideas. Much love!


	3. Chapter 3

For Peace's Sake

A/N: So it kinda occurred to me that the title of my fanfiction bears close resemblance to another ATLA fanfic called For the Sake of Peace… Well this is awkward. It's like walking into a party wearing the same outfit as the host(ess). So I'm thinking about changing the title, which is difficult because titles are hard. Like no joke, I thought I was being original because the premise of this story and the "peculiarity" of the title seemed to fit together. But nope, not original at all… Well shit. If anyone else has suggestions, feel free to, you know, _suggest_. I'll be thinking of another while writing this out, hopefully, it'll be better than the current one. Anyways on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Avatar the Last Airbender, I do not own any of its characters or plot. I do this simply for fun. Because when you have no moneys, imagination, a keyboard, and free Wi-Fi becomes play.

Chapter 3: Celebrations

That night Gran-Gran cooked their portion of the Polar Prawns alongside stewed Sea Cucumbers with root vegetables and seaweed. Thankfully, her father's fleet brought home many supplies that should last them a few months without the need to hunt every other day. The village was celebrating the end of the war and the return of the tribesmen. Katara could hear the festivities outside her hut and some of the drunken shouts of joy. Her father, along with Fire Lord Iroh (accompanied by her blushing grandmother) were outside with everyone else. Katara stayed in rest up, though she much rather be outside dancing with the other younger women (though still older than her buy atleast 8 years) as well as trying to sneak some celebratory pelican gull wine. She smiled at her own thoughts. Her family just got back and already she wanted to catch up on missed accounts of mischievous acts like her brother. Speaking of which, her brother's head popped right through the flap of her door.

"How are you feeling Katara?" Sokka asked.

"Better, my shoulders still stiff and tender,"Katara replied. She rubbed her shoulder muscle with her right hand wincing as pain pulsed slightly down her back.

"Yeah that's too bad…," Sokka said his eyes and voice distant. That was concerning to Katara. Sokka is a pessimist (or he would say a 'realist') by nature but he's usually very lively about everything. This wasn't the Sokka Katara remembered growing up with. And before she could voice her concerns, Sokka's distant face turned into a mischevious grin.

"That means you can't block this!" He yelled as he hurled a snowball towards Katara. It hit her right side before she could react.

"S-Sokka!" Katara yelled, not in annoyance but playfulness. This was the Sokka she remembered. She should have known he was up to something.

Katara looked at Sokka, she forced her faced to look irritate at his actions.

"What?" Sokka instigated "You gonna tell Gran-Gran on me?"

"No…" Katara replied in a faux huff.

"Then whatcha gonna do?" Sokka teased. Then Katara smirked.

"This."

What was once a good size snowball turned into ten smaller balls from the graceful movement of Katara's right hand. Sokka gaped.

"Shit." Sokka said before being pelted hard with two small balls from Katara's hand.

"Ow! Hey- ouch! Katar-ow! No-ouch! Bending-ah! Inside- ow! The-ah! Hut-ouch!" Sokka exclaimed between each hit. After Katara stopped Sokka looked at her slightly frustated. He didn't know Katara needed only one hand to bend with.

"You've gotten better," he stated approvingly.

"It helps with the fishing sometimes," Katara replied, proud that her brother acknowledge her advancement.

"Well I also brought something else for you too," Sokka said as he rummaged his pack and brought out a flask and two small ivory cups. Katara pieced things together and became giddy.

"You didn't," she stated, knowing full well the truth.

"I did," Sokka confirmed her suspicions with a sly grin on his face. Katara squealed with joy as Sokka brought the alcoholic drink and accessories to her bed. She looked at him concerned, her conscience sending doubts and lessons on morality for a brief moment.

"What if we get caught?" She asked hesitantly.

"Relax Katara," Sokka said shrugging off her conservative worries. "The entire tribe and the Fire Nation Fleet are celebrating! Who says we can't get in on it? Besides… the less alcohol in their system the better for them. And father always said-"

"Do what's best for the tribe." Katara finished his sentence her smile now matching his as he handed her a small cup full of pelican gull wine. They clinked their ivory cups together and threw the crystal clear liquid down their corresponding hatches. It was ice cold but burned Katara's throat and tasted absolutely terrible. Both siblings sputtered and coughed after swallowing their shots.

"That was awful!" Katara exclaimed. Her brother seemed to be in the same boat as her.

"Yeah!" Sokka agreed. "I waited all this time to try it and it tastes like crap!"

"Aww," Katara teased ", the mighty water tribe warrior, can't stand the tribe's wine. Poor wittle Sokka."

"Shut up," Sokka retorted ", I don't see my 'powerful waterbending sister' doing any better."

"Bet I could last longer than you!" Katara challenged. Sokka, being the proud man he is, couldn't back down from a challenge by his little sister.

"You're on!"

The initial 3 sets of shots were just as gag-worthy as the first but as soon as the fourth cupful of alcohol passed Katara's lips, her tastebuds were officially dead and her body became warm and somewhat numb. Sokka started to talk about his journey on their father's fleet, the places they've been and the things, he has seen. The earth kingdom was vast and held the most battles though the city states of Ba Sing Se and Omashu saw very little of the war; Sokka showed Katara a map of their charted trips. They even went to visit their sister tribe of the North.

"What was it like?" Katara asked. "Was there a battle there too?"

"The city was amazing Katara," Sokka explained. "Their walls are taller than a fire nation vessel! They have to use waterbenders just to let us into port-"

"Oh! How was their waterbending? Oooh I wish I could have watched!" Katara said enthusiastically.

"Their waterbenders are amazing," Sokka said annoyed by being interrupted. "They don't accidentally drown their siblings at all."

"Oh shut up. It was only a few times," Katara huffed in defense.

"It was every time we went out foraging!" Sokka stated before going back to the main topic. "Their waterbenders are only guys though."

"What?" Katara asked somewhat deflated and confused. "No, women at all?"

"No, maybe… I don't know. I'll be honest Katara," Sokka explained ", I only remember seeing one girl-"

"Was she a waterbender?" Katara interrogated.

"NO KATARA SHE WASN'T!" Sokka yelled. He could see the surprise and hurt in her face from being shouted at and regretted his actions immediately.

"I'm sorry," Sokka stated. "Thinking about Yue… She was the Princess of the North Pole a-and," Sokka voice cracked as the sad memories emerged in his mind.

"On the night of the Summer Solstice the Fire Nation attacked-. I was put in charge of her safety. But something weird happened. The moon went red and I think some sort of lightning storm erupted and this HUGE water spirit monster thingy appeared and started to fight the Fire Nation's Fleet. I guess it disappeared afterwards but I had to run to the tribe's spirit oasis with her and Iroh was there-"

"Sokka," Katara interrupted gently "The Fire Lord was attacking the Northern Water Tribe while fighting a giant sea monster? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm not making this up Katara," Sokka said indignantly. "She gave her life to save everybody! She died in my arms…" His eyes were tearing up and Katara's once warm fuzzy feeling of being slightly tipsy turned to a sobering cold. Sokka was breaking down and Katara didn't know what to do. Whoever Yue was, Sokka cared for her deeply.

"I'm sorry Sokka," Katara said giving her brother's hand a gentle squeeze. "I wish I was there to help. Who killed her? They'll be brought up for their war crimes during the Peace Negotiations."

"She wasn't killed… at least not directly," Sokka said, "Their spirit oasis holds the spirits of the Moon and Ocean, Tui and La… that night General Zhao killed the moon spirit."

Katara gasped as Sokka continued. This was on the night of the Summer Solstice? Katara felt sick that night but attributed it to bad pickled sea cucumbers.

"Iroh saw Yue and knew she was blessed by Tui… You should have seen her Katara, her hair was as white as pearls and moonlight… So she gave back her blessing, her _life _and became the moon…"

Katara took it all in, still confused but listened to her brother as he poured his heart out.

"You know," Katara started ", the moon is full tonight… we could go out and you could introduce me."

A small smile developed onto Sokka's face, though his blue eyes didn't match.

"I can't… not with everyone out there," Sokka said, still sorrowfull.

"It's just our tribe," Katara reasoned, trying to bring him comfort in some way.

"No it's not," Sokka said rather sullenly ", _they're_ out there. I can't, Katara, I can't go out there and celebrate with them. I can't be near them. Dad can do it because he's chief, but I can't. Not yet. Not after everything…"

Katara nodded understanding him completely. She was surprise not to hear any drunken squabbles between crews at all that night. But since peace negotiations are the purpose of this trip, Katara doubted either side wanted to be responsible for shaming their respective nations.

"So after they leave then?" Katara offered. Sokka smiled nodded his head and pulled his sister into a hug to which she happily returned.

"By the way," Katara said ", I can sooo hold my liquor better than you."

"CAN NOT!" Sokka protested. They continued pouring drinks and reminiscing of better times they had both together and on their adventures.

"I cannot believe you took the kids out hunting!"

"I thought it was important for them to learn. Dad and Gran-Gran took us when we were their age." Katara defended herself.

"Yeah, but we were their children," Sokka teased ", and you thought it was okay to bludgeon an otter penguin in front of eight year olds! Hahaha! You could've started them with fishing! HAHAHA a-and you said that my ideas were crazy!"

Sokka only laughed harder at the expression on Katara's face. She was embarrassed, annoyed, and drunk which made for an unusual face.

After Sokka's fit of hysterical laughter at Katara's expense, things calmed down. Both outside and inside the celebration was dying and everyone was going to bed. Sokka took back the ivory cups and the almost empty flask of Pelican gull wine. He wished Katara a good night's sleep and headed to his section of the hut to retire for the night.

Katara layed back, waiting for sleep to take her. Her thoughts swam with everything Sokka told her. The Nothern Water tribe was attacked this past summer by the Fire Nation, and they even lost the moon spirit, however briefly, while Katara was staying home. Tending to the needs of her village while the culture of her sister tribe was dying. Katara was upset that she wasn't there. She couldn't help but feel that she would have made a greater difference if she was there fighting.

And what for reason was the current acting Fire lord there? Why did he help the villagers? He seems like a gentle soul but Katara remembered over hearing tales from her father about General Iroh, the Dragon of the West and his siege over Ba Sing Se when she was little. It has been over ten years since then but Katara was still slightly wary about having such a powerful man in her village. Peace Negotiations will be held tomorrow and Katara was intent on being present during the delegations. With that assertion, Katara's restless mind calmed down and she soon fell into the promising warm escape of sleep.

A/N: Ok! End of Chapter 3! I know that we're 3 chapters in and Katara has no idea what's in store for her, but next chapter she'll certainly get surprised. Like I mentioned before I'm trying to think of a new title for my fic and any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Please review! Much love 3


	4. Chapter 4

For Peace's Sake

A/N: Yeah, so far I still haven't thought of a new title… as can you very easily see… ( -_-')  
WELL let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this up? I mean, seriously, I own nothing concerning ATLA (with the exception of the dvd set books 1-3) if I did, Katara and Zuko would ended up together and Zutarians everywhere would still be holding hands and singing.

Chapter 4: Peace Negotiations

Katara awoke the next morning with a ringing in her ears and her head feeling like it was collapsing on itself. That Pelican Gull wine was a bad idea, Katara knew adults liked to indulge in things that weren't necessarily good for them but she didn't think her underage indulgence would cause her such pain. It helped to distract her from the pulsating throb in her relocated shoulder. She must have slept on it wrong during the night: her inebriation last night both induced sleep and dulled her senses. Now Katara's senses were overloading. The painful clanking of pots as Gran-Gran cooked an oddly sweet smelling breakfast that was foreign to her. The brightness of the light coming from behind the flap entering Katara's room was overbearing. Katara was burning up under her furs but couldn't stand the cold outside of them. Her vision seemed to constantly try to catch up as she looked around her room, creating a dizzying sensation. That did it. Now Katara had a head ache and was feeling nauseous, her bedroom pail was only a few feet away but she didn't want to move, fearing it would increase the sensations she was feeling.

Better the pail than my bed. Katara thought as she crawled from be bed to the bucket which was three and a half feet away. The dizziness caught up to her as she stopped in front of the bucket and Katara puked last night's dinner along with the remaining pelican gull wine and stomach acid inside it.

Wonderful, well things just couldn't get worst. Then Gran-Gran walked through the flap into her room.

"Katara, the mornings overhalfway through, what are you-"Gran-Gran stopped to look at the unusual sight before her. "Oh Katara, not you too… The moment your brother comes back, you're up to no good. I was expecting better," Gran-Gran said shaking her head. Katara could only moan in self-defense and hold the sides of her head to block out the sounds of Gran-Gran's lecture.

"Are you feeling ok?" Her grandmother asked, she was concerned after all. She knew Sokka couldn't finish that flask by himself but she didn't think Katara would, if at all, drink a lot.

Katara groaned out a yes and Gran-Gran's nurturing mood was replaced by her previously stricter one.

"Good," her grandmother said. "Clean yourself up and come to the hearth, Firelord Iroh prepared something special." And without any further explanation her grandmother left the room leaving some new robes for Katara to put on along with clean wash rags. Katara no longer felt any nausea, but the head ache was still there and she suddenly was aware of how thirsty she was. Katara grabbed the wash rags her grandmother left her and cleaned her face, neck and chest. After brushing her hair, Katara changed out of her sleeping robes and into the newly cleaned ones Gran-Gran left. Katara walked slightly unsteady towards the hearth of her hut where she was greeted with an unusual sight. Fire Lord Iroh, the Dragon of the West, and leader of the fire nation was serving her family breakfast. He wore an apron and tended to her father's and brother's cups and insisted that Gran-Gran sat down while he served her. He must have notice Katara's unabashed gawking because he greeted her warmly. His honey colored eyes lighting up as he spoke.

"Katara! Please take a seat. No no! I'll get everything! I heard you're having a rough morning due to liberal partaking of celebratory indulgences, heh heh. I have just the tea to help. Sit down, my dear, before you trip over yourself. Hakoda if you would." Without saying anything else her father assisted Katara to the skin covered ground next to her brother. Sokka, looked just as surprised about being served by the leader of the nation that they've known to be the world's greatest enemy. A small tray table was placed in front of Katara with a bowl full hot, sweet smelling…. stuff. Katara had never seen it before. It looked like oddly textured rice porridge with chunks of other stuff in it. It did smell appetizing so Katara wasn't entirely afraid to try it. Katara picked up a spoon with all intentions of digging in and found herself halted by her server, Iroh.

"I'm sorry my deal, I just wanted to make sure you have tasted the tea first. It really will help the headache. Green and ginseng tea with ginger honey." Iroh said placing the cup of tea in front of Katara.

She listened to his request and sipped her tea as he went to refill Sokka's cup. It was wonderful, and unlike any warm drink Katara ever had. She was use to savory flavors and this subtly sweet drink was a real treat. Iroh smiled seeing the look of delight on Katara's face as she drank his offering.

Katara then moved onto the meal in front of her. It was even sweeter than her drink, and warm, very warm. Firelord Iroh had used a variety of spices in this porridge along with chunks of fruit. Katara was overwhelmed. Getting a hand on spices in her village was very costly, and fruit was even more so. The Fire lord, whether he intended to or not, was serving her small family a meal that would take her village a year to save up enough currency to acquire the same ingredients. The thought left a bittersweet flavor in her mouth which read to her face.

"Do you not like the moon peaches Katara?" Iroh asked genuinely concerned that the dish wasn't a hit with everyone. "Or is it too spicy?"

"It's lovely, Fire Lord Iroh, tuly," Katara reassured him. "Our village rarely gets treated to such spices and fruits. I never had a –uh moon peach before. It's just… a little much to have all this in one meal." Katara hoped that explanation appeased his pride. Iroh was still frowning at Katara's answer, knowing that her explanation left certain points out. Her village didn't have easy access to the fruits and spices his rich nation did due to the war.

"That won't do," Iroh said looking at Hakoda. "We shall remedy that during our negotiations."

Hakoda nodded his head in an agreement, his face holding a tired smile. "It shall be addressed amongst other things yes."

The mention of the egotiations caught Katara's ears, she perked up in interest.

"When will the negotiations be held?" she asked expectantly.

Hakoda cleared his thoat, uncomfortable with discussing such matters with his child knowing that if he didn't she would be cross.

"We will be holding discussions at noon on General Iroh's vessel with the village elders." Hakoda stated, hoping that he established an age boundary when using the term elder.

Katara nodded and looked at her brother making an unspoken agreement to witness the Peace Negotiations. Hakoda saw this and sighed.

"Katara, I'd rather you not be there. It will just be us formally conversing our terms in order to maintain peace among our nations." Hakoda tried to explain, hoping his daughter wouldn't mind.

"I'm going to be there," Katara stated. No one was going to dissuade her from this. "I have as much at stake in this agreement as the village elders."

Hakoda stared at his daughter, wanting to say something but not finding the strength to say it.

Iroh decided to interrupt the family dispute.

"I don't mind Hakoda. they have suffered through the war. They can suffer a bunch of old people squabbling for peace." He chuckled under his breath.

Katara appreciated his input, granted it was in her favor but it made her like this man more and more.

"Fine,"Hakoda sighed in defeat. He had no fight left in him anymore, not against his family at least. He just hoped Katara wouldn't disturb the terms of the agreement. He knew his daughter was very assertive in her beliefs and opinions and her temper could be challenging to handle, like her mother.

Katara walked with her brother behind her grandmother and the other village elders. The village chieftan walked alongside the Firelord, both being careful not to walk out of step and accidentally walk ahead of one another; such an act for this formal occasion could be seen as a sign of insult to either party's nations. Sokka quietly made fun of it whispering to Katara. "Why don't they just hold hands?"

Katara giggled at the idea with her brother earning a scornful glance from Gran-Gran walking ahead of them. They immediately suppressed their laughter pretending like they didn't do anything wrong all the way to the Peace Meeting Room inside Firelord Iroh's impressive ship. Much larger, Katara noted, than the ship she accidentally blew up.

Iroh and her father hadn't been kidding when they said it was going to be a bunch of old people squabbling. The worst part was that her elders were doing it amongst themselves. The Firelord seem to be accepting all the terms the village elders threw at them. Returning prisoners of war to their respective homes was a no brainer, but these elders seemed to find some way to complicate things. Five minutes into the meeting Sokka was already snoozing, Katara had to gently rouse him every time he dozed trying to ensure her tribe wasn't embarrassing itself any more than it already has. After he fell asleep for the eighth time, Katara gave up and tried to just pay attention to the formal "discussion". She was happy to hear that the Firelord insisted on shipping fruits and spices to her village on a monthly basis at an extremely affordable cost but one of the elders disputed such an offer claiming that they refuse to add to the wealth of the Fire Nation. Katara huffed in disappointment, she supposed that the elder had a point, but it would cost far more to purchase such goods from the Earth Kingdom. She looked around tuning in and out of the squabble to take in her surroundings. She noticed a scribe in the corner hastily writing down everything being spoken in the room, his brush moving wildly down a large scroll of parchment paper, droplets of ink occasionally flying off and landing on the small desk he was using. If she concentrated hard enough, Katara could almost feel the pull and weight of the ink in the inkwell. Katara was so focused on his movements she almost missed part of another topic her elders moved onto.

"-the compensations offered in this treaty are hard to rely on. It's only natural that we solidify the agreement through such motions."

"It truly isn't necessary."

"But it is expected-"

"-Can't offer anything else-"

"-why should we?"

"The truce can benefit the tribe immensely-"

"It's not fair Hakoda-"

"I KNOW MOM"

"The Earth Kingdom is powerful enough already-"

"Alright then, it's settled. We will solidify our new relationship through marriage to the pending Firelord with our Chieftain's daughter."

"WHAT?!" a voice yelled, and the scribe's inkwell fell onto the floor of the ship. Sokka was shaken out of his nap and was clearly confused. Katara wasn't even sure that the outburst came from her until she looked on at the quietness of the room and saw all faces looking at her. Her father's and grandmother's guilty faces told her what she heard wasn't her imagination. Katara's chest tightened and a pain started to develop in her throat. She could feel her hands shaking and tried to close them into fists in order to calm her rising fury. It wasn't helping. The water surrounding the ship started to become more violent and Iroh's vessel started to move with it. The cracking of ice and the sounds of people from her village yelling started to alarm everyone in the room. Katara needed to get off the ship. She needed to get away and calm down.

Without a second thought Katara ran from the room, the Firelord's guards thankfully let her pass without hesitation. She could hear Sokka calling after her, but she kept running, concentrating on remembering the way out, trying not the familiar sting of tears in her eyes break her stride. Katara almost tripped on the way down to the dock but kept her composure for the most part. It wasn't until she set foot on the ice that it started to crack. With every footfall a crack was found in the ice. She passed the lookout Sokka built many years ago. It caved under the pressure of her frustration alarming even more on lookers. She was always so careful, never letting anyone (aside from her family) see her bend but now, NOW she didn't care. All that time waiting for the war to be over, for her loved ones to come home, helping provide for her village, bending in secrecy, for what? To be betrayed by those she sacrificed so much for. It hurt, every breath she took, every single step hurt. The weight of this news was heavy and Katara couldn't hold it anymore.

Katara reached to the other end of the village and stopped at the shoreline passed it. She screamed, letting everything out. Waves crashed upon each other and even glaciers in the distance broke in half. Katara collapsed onto the snowy ground after she was done, feeling somewhat ashamed. It was childish, in a way, running away crying. She hadn't had such a temper tantrum in a long time, if ever. She just didn't know what to do… and still doesn't. She touched the stone on her mother's necklace for some sense of comfort or center but it was cold. Katara was cold. Katara just ran out of a peace summit for her village onto the icy tundra without her parka and gloves. Now Katara felt really stupid. If she were to walk back there for her parka and gloves she would look like nothing but a young foolish girl in her elders' eyes, let alone the current acting Firelord. She just curled up and hugged her knees hoping to conserve some warmth before inevitably heading back, at least to her hut. She didn't have to face the village elders there. Katara started to think of what they would say; she knows an important meeting like that should have been handled better. Her actions would no doubt be seen as shameful and poorly reflect upon her village. Katara scoffed.

_Yes, my running off because of a marriage arrangement is SO much more shameful than arguing over reasonably priced shipments of fruit._

Katara's thoughts were interrupted by a call. Someone was calling her name and running. Sokka was running to her, alone. That's a relief. She waved her arm, signaling to him that she heard him and wasn't dead from the cold yet. He made his way to her in a huff, her parka and mittens in his hands.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Sokka screeched. "Running out in the snow like that Katara! It's still the dead of winter! You should know better!" He stopped scolding her and handed her, her parka and mittens. Her blue eyes, like his, were full of hurt and glistened from freshly shed tears. She gave him a quiet thanks and put on her environmentally appropriate gear. Sokka sat down next to her, his recent fired up temper was snuffed like a candle due to her grief. He himself was furious about the news and couldn't bear staying in that room once he understood what happened. The fact that Katara had left her parka and mittens behind was a wonderful excuse to leave.

"I'm sorry," Sokka said quietly. "I knew there were negotiations but I never thought anything like this would happen."

"It's not fair Sokka," Katara stated. "I thought I would have at least my opinion heard during negotiations, not have MYSELF be a part of it." Katara tried to prevent her voice from cracking but to no avail.

"I know," Sokka said. "I'm not sure what's going to happen now but I know Gran-Gran won't have it. Before I left she was arguing for you." That did bring some comfort to Katara.

"And Dad?"

"Ummm," Sokka stalled "… He seemed to be more or less neutral during the arguments."

Katara heaved a giant sigh.

"I think he just wanted to save face for our tribe, you know, being the chieftain and all," Sokka reasoned.

He was always quick to defend their father, but he had a point. So far, representation of their tribe had been poor. Their tribe economically was poor on its own but during important and formal meetings like this one, it should have been understood that first impressions were long lasting ones. Everyone should have put their best foot forward. No wonder Gran-Gran kept glaring at her and Sokka while they made fun of the ceremonious walk. Her tribe's future relations to the Fire Nation were going to be based on what happened the first day of peace. Katara didn't feel good. Her head was clearer now, but her feelings were still scrambled. Sokka seemed to sense her disarray.

"Come on," he said, getting up. "We can just head back to the hut and wait for Dad, Gran-Gran and Iroh. I'm sure their still discussing the negotiations." Katara just nodded and allowed her brother to help her up. Sokka was rather good at seeing the big picture Katara noted to herself, he was going to make a great chief someday. As for herself… she didn't know what she was going to do, would her elders still force her to go through the arrangement as punishment? Or did she bring so much shame that the Firelord will look elsewhere to find his nephew a more suitable bride, and ending her tribe's peace negotiations on bad terms? Katara couldn't help but hope it be the latter of the choices. Whatever may come, Katara is certain that she will never marry some person she didn't love much less even know.

A/N: Aaaand that's chapter 4! Katara refuses to be a pawn in anyone's game but has deep set issues of letting her tribe down. I also have to apologize for the late update, I was certain that I was going to post something LAST MONTH but man how the real world gets in the way of stuff we do for fun. Once again I would love input by my readers so if you have an opinion (preferably relating to the story) please post it! If you want to just vent, that's cool too! Much love!


End file.
